1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibration method and a charged particle beam system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electron microscopes such as transmission electron microscopes (TEMs) and scanning electron microscopes (SEMs) are currently in use in various fields to observe microstructural morphologies of samples.
It is known that one function of such an electron microscope is to automate movement of a sample stage into an arbitrary point on a resulting final image that can be directly viewed or recorded such as a TEM image or SEM image when the arbitrary point is specified on the final image.
For example, patent document 1 discloses a sample moving device for use in a charged particle beam system, the moving device being capable of improving the operability of the system by automating the movement of a sample during a search for a desired field of view. This moving device is equipped with a drive means for mechanically varying the position of a sample relative to a particle beam. The amount of motion of the moving means is controlled based on an electrical signal produced from a light detection means that detects an arbitrary position within the image of the sample displayed on an image display means.
One situation where the above-described function is used arises when high magnification imaging is done after obtaining a low-magnification final image that covers a whole TEM grid and moving into a desired position on the final image. Another situation where the above-described function is used occurs when plural portions are imaged at high magnification and a desired one of these imaged portions is again observed after returning to the location of this desired portion.